One Scary situation, but an even scaryer consequen
by carpets
Summary: Something bad happens to Clark at school, that will change his and his parents life forever, maybe even Lois's . Can his parents and Lois handel the consiquence of what happened to him? but, more importantly, can Clark handel  the consiquence?


**A/N:** I hope you like it! It's been stuck in my head for a while, it's just that I didn't know how to word it, but I tried my best, if you want to email me good advise, I would be happy to hear it, this is my real

first story well, here goes nothing. Please review me good ones not bad ones. I re-wrote some lines, I hope you like it! Please review! I changed the title to the story to, One Scary

situation, but an even scarier consequence.

_**Summary : **_Something bad happens to Clark at school, that will change his and his parents life forever, maybe even Lois's . Can his parents and Lois handel the consiquence of what

happen to him? But, more importantly, can Clark handel the consequence of what happened to him?

**Warning!: **rape, cussing, and male pregnancy. Don't like, don't read! Rated M!

**Chapter One**

**DON'T TELL ANYONE LOIS, PLEASE!**

Clark is pacing back and forth in the bathroom, with his hand on his stomach, waiting for three slow, and fearful minutes for a test that could change his future and his life forever. Who

would have thought that a simple little test can scare Clark Kent but, if this was just an ordinary test, like a Math test if it was, then he wouldn't be soo scared but, it wasn't. He sits down

slowly on the floor with shaking hands and he slowly closes his eyes and thinks back two months ago to the thing that urged him to buy this life changing test and to when he lost his

virginity unwillingly , to a man.

**TWO MONTHS AGO: **

One day at school, while Clark is turning off the shower, someone sneaks up behind him and he starts to get weak, he turns around and sees Brandon, a gay guy, who is wearing a green

bracelet, that his boyfriend gave to him on their 3rd year anniversary, on his wrist and he pins Clark against the shower wall. Him and Clark are the only ones left in school, at least that's

what Brandon thinks anyways. Clark looks up at his face. "What...are you going to do to me?" He asks in a weak voice. " You know what Clark, I've been watching you very closely..."

Brandon moves his hand onto Clark's penis and his balls and squeezes them so hard that Clark surely thinks that they are going to bust. Clark closes his eyes

and bites his bottom lip hard enough for it to bleed, while he is trying to hold back a scream. "and honestly I like what I see." Clark's eyes go wide in fear of what he will do next. "Turn

around and bend over, Now! Brandon demons but, Clark does not move his shaking body, not even an inch. " I said turn around and bend over!" Brandon forces Clark to turn around and

bends him over, the next thing Clark hears is a zipper being zipped down, Clark starts to shake and panic. "Are you ready, Clark?" Clark could feel Brandon's dripping head at his entrance,

Clark starts to shake uncontrollably and starts to panic. " GET THE FU..." but before he could finish his sentence, Brandon had already forced himself inside him. The next thing Clark sees and feels is

blood dripping down his legs. Clark begins to sob and tears fall down onto the tile floor in the shower, Clark doesn't know what to do or what to say, there is only two things going through

his mind, one is a known fact and the other one is a strange question, one : he is scared to death, and two: "could there be a very small possibility that I could get pregnant from this?

because I have not to even asked Jor-el any of these kind of questions, because I don't even think that there could ever be a possibility that I could even have any babies with a women,

or for that matter me getting pregnant". All he can say to himself is, "yeah right, like that will ever happen in a million years and besides, I am male not a female". But a very low whisper

keeps telling him "But not one from this planet," keeps telling him in the back of his mind,

like a warning. " Say my name, Clark! Say my god... damn... name! " Brandon tells him as he is thrusting in him harder and deeper. " Go...to hell, you ba..." Clark says in a weak voice, but

before he finishes that sentence, Clark screams. out in pain . "AAAHHHHH" because Brandon thrust even harder in him as he is cumming. All Clark can do is cry. Brandon pulls himself out of

Clark and Clark just falls down limply on the tile floor and curls himself up in fetal position and begins to sob. The next thing Clark hears is a zipper being zipped up. " thanks Clark, you are

a lot better them my boyfriend, well see you tomorrow." he waves bye to him, and whistles a happy tone and go on like nothing happened, but too bad for Brandon, Lois was walking

down his way and he walks a little faster but, Lois stops him. "Hey, why are you still here? schools been out for 30 minutes." she asks him and all he says is " I had home work I had to

catch up on, you?" " I have a story I have to finish" " well,

then I better let you go then, bye." He waves at her he then walks away. Lois looks at him as he walks away and thinks " "he must be gay by the way he walks" but, Lois didn't know

how right she was until, she hears sobbing in the men's locker room and you know Lois, curiosity got the better of her so, she goes in there to see who it was. " Hello, anyone here?" but

she doesn't see anyone, so she turns around and was just about to leave until she hears a low, familiar, weak voice. " Lois?" She turns around and her mouth drops and what she saw

was Clark curled up into a ball in fetal position with blood right by his butt. She runs to him with tears in her eyes and asks him "who did this, Clark?" while she is getting a towel to put

over him. but all he says in so much as a whisper hears him asks in sobs, "Don't...tell...anyone...Lois,... pl-pl-please, please" he sobs and begins to just cry in her arms. She holds him

there and she whispers to him, " I won't

tell anyone, Clark, I promise" she says with tears in her eyes as she sobs too. They just stayed right there sobing together and not even moving a muscle, a quite moment they both

shared and a moment, they both promised each other they won't tell a single word to know, not even his best friends, but more importantly to his parents, that Clark Kent had just lost

his virginity and most importantly his pride, as a man right here in the men's locker room to another man, unwillingly. But, what she doesn't know is that Clark, secretly wishes that one of

his friends, any of his friends to find him, instead of Lois, because he didn't want her to see him fall, and cry, the toughest and strongest man she ever knew, sobbing in her arms,

He feels like a failer to her because he is suppose to be **the one **Lois can lean on to, not the other

way around. Deep down he loves her.

**To Be Continued! Tell me what you think? please email me what you want to happen in chapter two please!. please review nice comments. it took me 5 hours to get this far **

**because i had to reword somethings. If i don't get any stories about what people want to happen, in the next 3 days i will have to write what i want to happen next, ok. please tell **

**me, if i should go on writing chapter 2.**


End file.
